FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an array of processing elements and more particularly to such an array that is adapted to concurrently simulate various functions that occur in a processor and other elements of a computer system, which functions may vary from that of a subsystem down to the function of individual gates.
Before the design of a computer system is implemented in prototype form, it is customary to simulate the functions of the various elements in order to facilitate easier design error diagnostics, reduce engineering rework cycles and also to facilitate easier field engineering change capabilities. Design verification by such simulations reduces cost arising from design error.
For the most part, past design simulations have been carried out on general purpose computers under software control. However, software simulation can often require up to thousands of hours of computer time, particularly for larger computer systems with an increased time lapse from the beginning of the system definition through circuit design until the completion of the system hardware prototype.
For this reason, special purpose systems have been built to specifically simulate system logic design at a hardware level with great reductions in simulation times by a factor of tens of thousandths. Particular hardware simulators are described for example in DeNeau, THE YORKTOWN SIMULATION ENGINE, IEEE Reports of the Nineteenth Design Automation Conference and in Abramovici et al., A LOGIC SIMULATION MACHINE, reported in the same Conference Reports.
For the most part, special purpose computers for design simulation have been of stand-alone variety in either a parallel nature or pipeline nature or a combination of both with very complex control structures being required. The majority of special purpose simulation computers have been designed and built at research laboratories for the purpose of studying design simulation. However, it is desirable to use a special purpose simulation machine that can be employed in a design center associated with a manufacturing plant so that engineering changes and commercial system upgrading can be more easily accommodated.
It is then an object of the present invention to provide an improved special purpose simulation computer system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a special purpose system having reduced control complexity.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which acts as an auxiliary system that is driven by a host general purpose computer.